1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holder for a drinks container intended for installation in a motor vehicle, for example in a dashboard, having a holding arm which is movable from an initial position into a holding position, the holding arm in its holding position supporting a drinks container inserted in the holder around its circumference, and having a cover movable from a closed to an open position.
2. Prior Art
This type of holder for a drinks container, such as, for example, a cup, a beaker or a drinks can, is known per se. One known holder has, for example, a holding arm which supports a drinks container that is inserted in the holder around its circumference and thus secures it against falling over or falling out of the holder. When not in use, the holding arm can be moved, for example pushed or pivoted, into its initial position.
It is also known to provide the holder with a cover with which the holder, including the holding arm in the initial position, can be covered when not in use.